Various devices may be mounted on a single axis, a two-axis, or a three-axis gimbal to facilitate orientation of the device towards a desired direction. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary power system for a prior art radar antenna 102 and a two-axis gimbal system 104. When a device, such as the radar antenna 102, is affixed to the gimbal system 104, the device may be pointed in a desired horizontal and/or vertical direction. When the gimbal system 104 includes motors, the device may be oriented on a real time basis.
For example, when the radar antenna 102 is used in a vehicle, such as an aircraft or a ship, the radar antenna 102 may be continuously swept in a back-and-forth manner along the horizon, thereby generating a view of potential hazards on a radar display. As another example, the radar antenna 102 may be moved so as to detect a strongest return signal, wherein a plurality of rotary encoders or other sensors on the gimbal system 104 provide positional information for determining the direction that the radar antenna 102 is pointed. Thus, based upon a determined orientation of the radar antenna 102, and also based upon a determined range of a source of a detected return signal of interest, a directional radar system is able to identify a location of the source.
The two-axis gimbal system 104 includes a support member 106 with one or more support arms 108 extending therefrom. A first rotational member 110 is rotationally coupled to the support arms 108 to provide for rotation of the radar antenna 102 about the illustrated Z-axis. The first rotational member 110 is rotationally coupled to a second rotational member 112 to provide for rotation of the radar antenna 102 about the illustrated Y-axis, which is perpendicular to the Z-axis.
A moveable portion 114 of the gimbal system 104 may be oriented in a desired position. One or more connection members 116, coupled to the moveable portion 114, secure the radar antenna 102 to the gimbal system 104. Motors (not shown) operate the rotational members 110, 112, thereby pointing the radar antenna 102 in a desired direction.
The gimbal system 104 is affixed to a base 118. The base 118 may optionally house various electronic components therein (not shown), such as components of a radar system.
Motors (not shown) on the two-axis gimbal system 104 require power for operation. Further, the device mounted on the two-axis gimbal system 104 may require power. For example, the radar antenna 102 requires power to generate the initial radar signal, and circuitry of the communication device 120 requires power for operation.
To provide power to the gimbal motors, an electrical connection 122 is coupled to a power source (not shown) and the gimbal motors. The electrical connection 122 is illustrated as coupling to the base 118 at an attachment point 124. To provide power to the communication device 120, an electrical connection 126 is coupled to the power source (not shown) and the communication device 120. The electrical connection 126 is also illustrated as coupling to the base 118 at an attachment point 128. It is appreciated that the gimbal motors and the communication device 120 may be operated off of the same power supply providing a commonly used voltage and/or frequency, may be operated off different power supplies, or may have intervening devices which condition the power as necessary, such as a voltage changing transformer, an alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converter, a voltage divider circuit, etc.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the electrical connection 122 and the electrical connection 126 are physically coupled to the base 118 in the exemplary system. The electrical connections 122, 126 flex as the communication device 120 and the antenna 102 are moved by the gimbal system 104.
Over long periods of time, the electrical connections 122, 126, and/or their respective points of attachment 124, 128, may wear and potentially fail due to the repeated flexing as the radar antenna 102 is moved by the gimbal system 104. Failure of the electrical connections 122, 126 may result in a hazardous operating condition, such as when the radar antenna 102 and the gimbal system 104 are deployed in an aircraft. Thus, failure of one or both of the electrical connections 122, 126 would cause a failure of the aircraft's radar system. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent failure of the electrical connections 122, 126 so as to ensure secure and reliable operation of the radar antenna 102.